The Rise of a Species
by Foamy
Summary: It's been 9 years since Michael, and Selene left the mansion, and the threat of evil is once again breathing down their necks. An even stronger foe awaits them. It's time for the once famous death dealer to take her guns once more and protect her family.
1. Old Friends

_**AN:**_ Yeah, I starting the sequel now lol. I dunno why but I just felt like starting it right after the first one ended. I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did the first one. The important bits in the story all take place when Axsis is 9.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own all the new characters in this story except Adam. All the others are either borrowed from other places, or from Underworld.

**_The Rise of a Species_**

_**Chapter 1 Old Friends**_

It was funny how things worked out. Never in all of Selene's immortal life did she imagine she would be here right now. This though was running through Selene's head as she peered out of the window as they flew over Austria. The tinted windows provided safety from the sun. Not that she needed it anymore. Tyris' arrangements also gave them a small three bedroom house to live in. It unnerved her slightly. He was always so eager to help them, and always thought ahead. Maybe it was Tenashiya who did it. She wasn't quite sure. It seemed odd that the king would go so far just to help one little family unit in his coven. Selene moved her eyes to look at the other passengers on the plane. Michael was reading one of the books she had taken from the mansion's library. He seemed to develop an interest in the coven's history much like she had when she was pregnant with Axsis. Tynan and Bridgette had fallen asleep quite a while ago. She smiled at how peaceful the couple looked. She heard a small whimper and her eyes instantly flew to the child she had been holding in her arms since they took off. He was just beginning to awake from his slumber. Michael's attention was also drawn to the sleeping infant as well.

She smile moving her clothing away from her breast and cradling Axsis in one arm, holding him to it. He instantly began to feed. "We should be landing soon,"Selene said not looking up from Axsis.

Michael nodded,"Yes,"he replied closing the book ans putting it down. He felt the plane begin it descend. "Tyris said that a vehicle will be there when we land to take us to the house,"He said placing his hand over hers. "He said he furnished everything."

"Well that's nice,"Selene replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Doesn't it seem odd to you that Tyris always thinks of everything, and yet he's so cold and uncaring."

Michael shrugged,"No, it doesn't. Then again you have to look at his family. Look at Tanya. She's just as cold as he is."

"True."

"So don't dwell on it."

She sighed looking out the window. Silence fell on them for a minute before Selene spoke once again,"Michael, do you think we can live a normal life?"She asked quietly so not to wake the sleeping lycans.

He shrugged,"Anything is possible if you give it a try,"he replied kissing her on the forehead.

The plane jolted as it hit the ground waking up the two lycans who had just been sleeping. Tynan stretched with a yawn, running a hand through his normally messy hair,"Is we there yet?"He asked not even opening his eyes.

Selene nodded,"Yes, I believe we are,"she replied placing Axsis down on her lap and fixing her shirt and bra. She rose from her seat with a smile. It felt good to stretch her legs.

The four friends slowly got off the plane one by one. One all their luggage was taken out, which wasn't much, they watched the plane take off again, and head back for the mansion in Bayville, New York. There was a black car waiting for them with the Vanderwheel crest on it. Well, it was more of Tyris' crest it being a 'T' and all.

Tynan looked from the car, to his friends, and then to Bridgette. He clapped his hands together "We'll sees youse arounds,"He said with a smile to Selene and Michael. "We should goes out separate ways."

Michael nodded,"Yes, I suppose it is."

"But where will we go?"Bridgette asked turning to Tynan, a worried look etched on her face.

He shrugged,"Street untils we find somewheres to lives,"He replied.

"Oh yeah sure, it's so safe to live on the streets,"Bridgette replied sarcastically, obviously not at all impressed by his suggestion of living on the streets of Budapest.

"We'll be fines,"Tynan assured her. "I've lived on streets most ofs my lives,"He replied with a smile. "We shouldn't hold 'dem up Bidgee, so no mores arguing,"He scolded grabbing her gently by the elbow and dragging her behind him. Both of them waved goodbye to the couple, until they disappeared behind some buildings.

Selene and Michael waved back until they were out of sight. Selene sighed as Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulder,"Come on,"He said,"We shouldn't keep our ride waiting."

She nodded and let Michael lead her to the car, opening the door for her. When she was inside, and holding Axsis securely, he closed the door and walked to the other side, climbing inside himself. The car quickly pulled away from the plane and drove down the highway that was not too far from the landing strip.

Selene leaned her head against Michael's shoulder,"Do you think they'll be ok?"She asked with a yawn, worrying a little about their lycan friends.

He kissed her on the temple reassuringly,"They'll be fine. Tynan lived on the streets for a long time before we found him. He knows what he's doing. Besides, knowing Bridgette, they won't do there for long. Now stop worrying, and get some sleep. Your exhausted."

"I'll be fine,"She replied in a yawn as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He chuckled tucking her hair behind her ears as she fell into a steady sleep. It wasn't too much later that the car stopped roughly, jolting Selene rudely from her peaceful slumber. '

She bolted up,"What happened?" She asked frantically, not fully aware of her surroundings yet because of her half awake, half asleep state.

"Relax,"Michael said,"We're here." He opened the door and left the car, opening the trunk of the car, and getting their three suitcases, and placing them on the curb.

Selene sat up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes ridding them of sleep. She looked around and spotted Axsis sleeping soundly in his little carrier on the floor of the car. Obviously, Michael had put him there after she had fallen asleep. She smiled and lifted the carrier up onto the seat of the car opening the car door again, and crawling out to join Michael. She carefully pulled Axsis out of the car, careful not to bang his carrier against the doorway of the car. Once he was out she closed the door and stood beside Michael. Her brown eyes fell upon the small one story house that stood in front of them. It had an open garage, and a small stone path leading from the middle of the short rock driveway, to the cement steps that lead up to the front door. A large pine tree stood in the middle of the front yard blocking a large window. Michael smiled at Selene and pulled a single key on a chain from his pocket.

"Well, let's go inside,"He said taking a hold of Selene's hand.

She nodded, and they walked up the short driveway to the stone path. When they reached the front door, Michael opened the screen door and placed the key in the lock so he could unlock the deadbolt. With a turn of the key, and the doorknob, it opened. He smiled at Selene and walked inside, Selene at his heels.

The living room was a comfortable size. It was attached to a small dining area, which led to a narrow kitchen. They walked into the kitchen and opened a door that revealed a small laundry room, as well as a back door. They walked back out to the living room and walked through a doorway to a narrow hallway. At the end on the right was a small bathroom. All that was in it were a toilet, a sink, and a shower and tub combo. On the other end was the master bedroom. It was an adequate size. There were two other small bedrooms located on the right side of the hall between the bathroom and the master bedroom.

"It's a nice house,"Selene commented with a nod shivering as the house wasn't all that warm. "It's the perfect size for us and everything,"She added looking down at the hardwood floors.

Michael nodded in agreement,"Yes, it's nice, and perfect. It's cozy too,"He remarked with a satisfied nod.

"A little cold."

He chuckled,"That's 'cause no one lived in it for a while."

Selene nodded, but yawned,"I think we should get some sleep. We've had a busy day."

Michael responded with a yawn of his own,"Yeah. I agree with that,"He chuckled.

She smiled and headed to the hallway, as He walked back outside and grabbed their suitcases. He carried them to the master bedroom where Selene was sitting on the queen sized bed. He placed the suitcases on the floor, noticing that Selene had put Axsis in the small crib under the window. She smiled at Michael before laying down. Michael chuckled before yawning, and lying on the bed himself. Within minutes, the couple was fast asleep.

Michael awoke with a start sometime in the early evening. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, and looked at the alarm clock that sat on the night stand next to the bed. It read 6:19 in big red digital letter. He sat up with a yawn making sure he didn't wake Selene up. He looked at her and noticed that she held Axsis in her arms as she slept. He had obviously woken her up at some point. He smiled and quietly walked out into the kitchen. He was starving. He found just the bare basics in the kitchen, but nothing really appetizing. Despite the fact that immortals don't need normal food, they still eat it quite a bit. He had experienced this with the vampires at the mansion. It surprised him how much junk food Tanya and Lestat ate. He sighed closing the fridge. He quickly wrote a not for Selene, and put it on the night stand for Selene to find if she woke up before he got back. With that done, he left the house.

Once he got outside, he looked around. He realized that they didn't live far from his old apartment. He walked down the darkening streets heading toward an old supermarket he used to go to, to get his groceries. He didn't want to be away from the house too long, so he walked rather quickly. Besides, they still had to unpack their things.

Pretty soon he found himself outside the small supermarket . He sighed as e stepped through the automatic doors. He grabbed a basket that sat in piles by the door. He walked down the iles placing item in the basket. It was hard to pick things when he didn't know what Selene would like, or even if she would eat it. Instead, he just picked out some basic things that they didn't have at the house. Once he had selected some items to buy, he sighed ans walked to the counter. He felt emotionally and physically exhausted from their trip.

'I knew I should have stayed back at the house,' he said to himself as he yawned. Once his items were paid for, he left the supermarket with one plastic grocery bag in hand.

He turned his head as he heard a familiar voice call his name. From the distance he was from this person, he couldn't tell who it was. Hr shrugged and turned around again to head back to the house. Then, he heard his named again. He stopped walking, and turned around fully his eyes falling on an old friend of his. He smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello Adam,"He greeted with a smile, and held his hand out.

Adam shook it,"Jeez man, I thought I'd never see you again. What happened to you? Where'd you go?"He questioned after letting go of the hybrid's hand.

Michael laughed,"I have no time to explain it all now, let alone in public,"he said.

"Aw come on, you've been missing for a year. You must have some story to tell."

He nodded,"Yes, I do, but this is not the place. Besides, I should be getting back, I've been gone for nearly an hour,"He explained adjusting the plastic bag in his hands.

"Well why don't I come back with you, so we can catch up on what's been happening in our lives."He suggested,"Well, yours anyway. Mine was just as boring as usual."

Michael chuckled,"I guess, but I have some unpacking to do so, not for too long alright. We'll catch up on whatever we don't cover, another day,"He said instantly kicking himself mentally forgetting that Selene was there with Axsis, and he's inviting Adam over without her knowledge. 'I hope she doesn't get pissed,'He thought to himself.

Adam nodded,"Fair enough."

About fifteen minutes later, the two had arrived back at the one story house. Michael put his groceries away and put on a pot to make coffee for both himself, and Adam. Once that was done, he sat down on the couch next to Adam.

"How could you afford all this?"Adam asked gazing around the room at the plush and expensive furniture.

Michael shrugged,"I don't know, I didn't buy it,"He replied leaning back against the couch. Fatigue was once again catching up to him.

"Then who bought all of this stuff?"He asked still in awe of the expensive looking furnishings.

"It's a very long story,"He replied with a yawn.

Adam leaned against the arm of the couch,"Well, I think we have time for it."

Michael chuckled,"You're not going to believe a word of it."He replied getting off of the couch, and walking to the kitchen to retrieve their coffees.

"Aw come on, give it a shot,"Adam said taking his cup from Michael and placing it on the coffee table.

Michael sighed and started his story right from the beginning, which was the shootout in the subway. He finished the story with leaving New York. But he left out the parts about him, and Selene's relationship, and their son. He didn't think it was important enough information to tell Adam at this point in time.

Silence fell over the two friend for what seemed like an hour. Though, it was only a few minutes. When silence hangs in the air like that, time feels so slow. "Bullshit,"Adam said looking at Michael with a serious expression on his face.

"See, I knew you'd react like this,"Michael said standing up, a little frustrated by his friend's stubbornness.

Adam scoffed,"Well, I'm sorry. But it's a hard story to actually believe. I mean, vampires werewolves, creatures called hybrids, demon, and war? I'm sorry it's just a little far fetched that's all Michael."

"But it's true."

Michael and Adam turned to look at the doorway to the hallway. Selene stood there, a blank expression on her face. Her usual cold, and hard demeanor in place. Her eyes were locked on Adam. They were unusually cold. She was obviously not happy that he was in the house.

"You heard?"Michael said. It was more of a statement than a question, but Selene responded anyway.

"Every word,"She replied walking into the living room, her gaze turning from Adam to Michael. She glanced at Adam again,"Next time you invite people over, please do so with my knowledge,"She half asked, half demanded as she walked to the kitchen.

Michael nodded,"Sorry 'bout that. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing,"He replied honestly.

"Ok,"She said with a firm nod. "Now, who is this?"She asked walking back into the living room with her brown eyes locked on Adam once more. Her eyes flashed blue for a second, startling the mortal doctor for a minute, but he just shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

"Adam, this is Selene. Selene, this is Adam. He's an old friend from my old job at the hospital,"He said making the introductions. "Adam, this is the woman from the subway I told you about before I left.

He nodded in response,"I see,"He said swallowing a lump that had grown in his throat. Something about this woman creeped him out. She seemed so cold. He held out his hand regardless,"It's nice to meet you Selene."

She nodded and shook his hand firmly. He winced at her crushing grip on his hand, and the coldness of her pale skin. It was almost ghost like. She was very strong, especially for a woman. When Selene released his hand, the silence that had spread between the three was broken by a shrill cry, that caused both Selene and Michael to wince. Well, for Michael it was more like clamping hand hands over his ears and leaning forward. Selene looked at Michael, who looked back up at her, his ears still covered, and nodded. The expression on the death dealer's face softened and she walked to the hallway and disappeared into the bedroom. Not even a minute later, the crying stopped.

Adam looked at Michael,"Jesus fucking Christ. Is that why you disappeared, and telling me this bullshit story Michael? 'cause you got some woman pregnant?"

Michael sighed leaning back against the chair rubbing his temples to quell his rising headache. But, it didn't do any good. "It's another long story Adam. Another one you probably won't believe."

He folded his arms over his chest,"Michael, how can I not believe you if I just heard it. Just try ok."

He sighed,"Alright. Fine."

Michael proceeded to tell Adam the parts of the story he had intentionally left out. Adam listened intently with wide eyes as Michael explained what had happened between himself, and Selene. When he finished, silence filled the room once again. Adam was in shock of the whole thing. First, a tale about vampires and werewolves, now of his romance with a 'vampire' and their illegitimate 'hybrid' son.

Adam ran his hand through his hair,"Wow,"He took a deep breath before even daring to speak again. "Is that why you left? You were scared? I know I asked you that before, but you never answered."

He shook his head,"No, I left for other reasons. Besides, we didn't have sex until we reached England after two months of traveling on foot, at night,"He expounded. "What I told you before was all true. Remember that night I came to you at the hospital with that bite on my shoulder, and I said that a man bit me?"

He thought for a moment before nodding slowly,"Yes, I remember that,"He said chuckling. "Man, I thought you had gone insane."

"Yes, it sounds that way. The thing is, he wasn't a man at all, though he appeared it. He was a lycan."

"A what?"

"Werewolf,"Michael explained in better terms. "That is why it looked like a dog had bit me. I know, I didn't believe it either until Selene explained it to me."

"Now that you put it that way, it kind of makes sense,"Adam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah,"He replied rubbing his neck,"Maybe I should have explained it that way first."

"Yes, you should have,"Selene said from the entrance to the hallway. She walked out to the living room with Axsis, asleep and cradled in her pale arms. She sat down on the arm of Michael's chair. "It would have been more believable. Sometimes you don't use your head."

Michael shook his head,"I don't need a lecture,"He informed her.

She chuckled in response,"I was kidding,"She replied playfully smacking his arm.

During this whole exchange Adam's eye rested on the sleeping baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, that laid in Selene's arms. He was held tightly to her chest, hidden from view. Selene noticed him look and held him tighter, her eyes turning blue around the edges. It was obviously just the protectiveness of the mother vampire. Michael look from Selene to Adam, feeling the tension between the human and the vampire.

Michael placed his hand on Selene's knee, breaking her intimidating eye contact with Adam. "Relax,"He said wrapping his other arm around her waist. "He's not going to hurt him."

Adam looked at Michael,"Can I hold him?"He asked earing a hiss from Selene. He jumped a little at the sight of her pearly white fangs.

"Shhh,"Michael told her,"It's ok. He just wants to hold him. You got a little annoyed with me when I wouldn't let Tynan hold him, so come on. Besides, Adam couldn't hurt him. He's a doctor."

Adam cautiously moved forward earning a warning hiss from Selene, 'causing him to stop. He was really starting to believe Michael's story now. He stayed still for a moment to wait for Selene to move. Selene glared at him and remained unmoving. Michael turned to her with a quiet growl. Slowly, she moved forward, and gently placed the baby in Adam's arms, still not completely trusting the mortal doctor. Adam was more fascinated by the couple's interactions that had taken place, than the hybrid baby he now held in his arms. He felt Selene's strong gaze on his, a shiver running up his spine. The vampire's protection of her offspring was very obvious to him. He looked down at the infant for a few moments before returning him to the arms of his mother. Selene seemed to relax a bit after he was safely back in her arms. A sudden loud noise from outside startled Selene, and she let out a loud hiss, waking the young hybrid.

She stood up and rocked him back and forth,"Shh it's ok baby I know. Mommy made a bad nose,"She soother pulling him to her chest and rubbing his back as she did this. His crying slowed down into small whimpers, and slowly he stopped making noises all together.

"Maybe I should go,"Adam said standing up feeling a little awkward. He headed for the door.

"No, you don't have to go,"Michael said thinking that Selene's hissing had brought up his sudden urge to leave.

Adam shook his head,"Nah, I have some things I have to take care of before I go to work tomorrow morning,"Adam replied, half lying and half telling the truth.

"Yeah, I understand. Sometimes I forget you're a doctor,"He said shaking his head and walking to the door, opening it for his friend.

Adam nodded walking out the door and onto the steps,"Look Michael, if you want, I could probably get you your job back."

He smiled,"Thanks Adam, you don't have to..."

He cut him off,"Nah, it'll be like old times, only slightly different,"He said holding up his thumb and index finger.

Michael chuckled,"Thanks Adam. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, and don't disappear on me this time,"He replied walking down the step and the stone walkway.

He chuckled,"Don't worry I won't," he said before closing the door. He turned to Selene,"I think you scared him," He said with an amused smile on his face.

She shrugged,"Oh well,"She said sitting down on the chair. "I unpacked all of our stuff,"She told him as she re-wrapped Axsis in his blanket.

"That's good,"He said smiling at her. "How about we, put Axsis to bed,"He suggested pressing his lips against Selene's neck.

She yawned with a nod,"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,"She replied getting out of the chair.

Selene stood up and walked back to the room they had designated as theirs, with Michael following her. She placed Axsis in his crib set up across the room from their bed. Once he was placed snugly among the blankets, she turned around with a tired sigh.

"You feeling alright?"Michael asked resting his hands on her hips. "You've been acting differently lately,"He remarked kissing her forehead.

She smiled,"I know, I've just been tired lately. Taking care of Axsis is a little harder than I had originally thought,"She said tiredly walking over to the bed, and sitting down.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he replied sitting on the bed next to her. "I don't think the time change helped any either,"He added lying back on the bed with a yawn.

"No it didn't,"She replied lying back on the bed as well. "Do you think we'll be able to live some what normal lives?"

Michael sat back up,"What do you mean by that?"

Selene propped herself up on her elbows,"I mean, being what we are, do you think we could live normal lives here?"

He smiled,"Yes I do. We should be able to, if we try,"He replied. "Besides, you worry to much," he added leaning down as kissing her gently.

Selene kissed him back lying back down on the bed, and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips before sliding up her shirt and resting on her stomach briefly. It felt strange to him now that it was once again flat. His hands slid down to rest on her sides. The coolness of her skin made him shiver. She ran her hands up his chest and pulled his shirt off. Michael pulled away from her, placing gentle kisses on the soft skin of her stomach. He pulled her shirt off and kissed his way up to the fabric of her bra. He reached back undoing the clasp then gently pulling down the straps off of her shoulders. He pulled off the flimsy material planting soft kisses over her collar bone and breasts. She ran her hand down his bare back slowly wrapping one arm around his neck. He pulled his lips away from her chest and kissed her roughly on the lips, sliding his hands down to her leather clad hips. Selene pulled her upper body up pressing her bare chest against hid. He groaned pulling away and kissing down her jaw line to her neck, as his hands undid her pants. He tugged at the tight, clingy material. She lifted her hips in an attempt to help him peel the material away from her body. Soon her pants were thrown onto the pile of clothing on the floor. Without hesitation, Selene undid Michael's pants sliding them off his hips and they too joined the clothing pile. His lips found hers once more as his hands ran down her bare back, the feel of her skin arousing him more. Selene's hand had made it's way into his boxers earning a groan from her hybrid lover. He roughly pulled off her underwear as he dragged his fangs over her throat. She gasped closing her eyes at the sensation. Slowly, she pulled his boxers down feeling his fangs press harder against her neck, piercing the skin. Michael lapped up the small amount of blood that had leaked out. He pulled away his lips meeting hers again, his hands moving to firmly grasp her hips.

Michael entered her slowly earning a small cry of pleasure from the vampiress beneath him. His grip on her hips tightened slightly as she wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. He began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Selene's legs tightened their hold on Michael's waist, so they were as close as possible. He sped up as he felt Selene's fingernails digging into his shoulders. His thrusts became harder and faster as they both became more comfortable. She bucked her hips against his thrusts, wrapping her pale arms around his neck. With a loud cry, she managed to pull her upper body up so she was pressed tightly against Michael's bare chest. Her arms moved so they were wrapped around his torso instead of his neck. She let out a loud cry before sinking her pearly white fangs into his shoulder signaling her climax. With a few more thrusts, Michael cam as well still thrusting as he emptied himself inside her.

They stayed in that position for a while, catching their breaths. Slowly, Michael slid Selene's arms off from around his torso, laying her back down onto the bed. He pulled himself out of her, and gave her a soft kiss of the forehead. He laid down next to her, pulling the discarded blanket over them. Selene cuddled up to him, resting her head on his bare chest. With a smile, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Not too long after, the two fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**_An:_** Yeah a little boring I know, but what first chapters aren't. I've already written part of chapter two, and it's probably going to be boring to, so just bare with me. Chapter 3 will be better. I'll be updating less frequently than I did with the Hunted, so please don't rush me. I have a very heavy work load for my first semester back at school. After this semester is finished I should speed up at bit, if it's not done, which it probably won't be sigh. The house I described is actually my house lol. I don't know why I did that... I decided to change the spelling of vampire 'cause it was starting to piss me off with my spell checker.

Please Review!


	2. Second Life

_**AN:**_ I'm sorry this took so long, but I just haven't been finding the time to write. I haven't been able to think of much to write. I'll try to get the next one up sooner, but I can't make any promises.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own all the new characters in this story except Adam. All the others are either borrowed from other places, or from Underworld.

_**The Rise of a Species**_

_**Chapter 2 Second Life**_

Nine years have passed since the birth of Axsis. Nine years since Selene, Michael, Tynan, and Bridgette moved to Hungary. During the past nine years nothing really happened. Their lives remained quiet, and they lived normal lives. Well, as normal as immortal lives can be. Two years before, Selene had given birth to her and Michael's second child, Satarah. The four of them were fairly happy. Adam was true to his word and got Michael a job at the hospital, and she stopped by as often as he could. Tynan was over practically everyday. Sometimes with Bridgette, but most of the time without. She usually stayed home and took care of their four kids. First there were the triplets, Derden, Ilia, and Trinni, who were seven. Their youngest was Gathran, who was eighteen months old. It was a peaceful time. Little did the group know, but their peaceful lives were about to come to a screeching halt.

"Mom, where are my shoes?" Nine year old Axsis asked as he frantically look through the house for his shoes. He was going to be late for school id he did not find them, and he couldn't get detention again. Unfortunately, this was a daily occurrence for the young boy.

"I don't know, but did you check under the couch?" Selene called from the kitchen as she finished wrapping up a sandwich and placing it in her son's lunch.

Axsis ran to the couch, and falling onto the floor in front of the couch. He peeked under and grinned, "Found them!" Hr exclaimed pulling his shoes out from under the couch.

Selene chucked pouring some blood into a thermos for him. One rule she always told him was never trade, or share your lunch, it could kill someone. She placed it in the lunch box feeling someone tug at the hem of her pants. She looked down and smiled at her two year old daughter.

"Mommy,"She said tugging on her pants again. "I can't find my teddy,"She said with a pout.

Selene chuckled again picking her up,"Can no one find anything in this house?"She remarked gently pushing her index finger against her daughter's nose. "Isn't that right Satarah?"

"Yep,"She replied with a grin.

She looked at the clock and sighed,"Axsis, hurry up. You have to be at school in ten minutes." She sat Satarah on the table, and put the two year olds shoes on.

"Coming Mom!" He called from his bedroom as he shoved things into his backpack. Quickly, he grabbed the bag and ran out to the living room. "I'm ready."

She smiled ruffling his hair,"Alright kiddo," She replied setting Satarah on the floor, and grabbing the keys to her car. "Let's go shall we?" She said holding her daughter's hand.

After strapping Satarah into her car seat, they took off in the direction of Axsis' elementary school. It was a fifteen minute drive from their house. Axsis looked out the window scolding himself in his head, because he was going to be late again. Once She dropped him off, she turned the car around, and headed for home.

"Mommy,"Satarah called her gaze traveling from the fast moving scenery outside the car, to her mother.

"What is it sweetheart?"She asked grabbing her sunglasses and placing them over her light sensitive eyes.

"Why daddy go 'way 'gain?" She asked with a pout playing with the small stuff penguin they left in the car for Satarah when the family traveled long distances. It kept her entertained when she got bored with the scenery.

Selene sighed. During the last few years, Michael had taken the habit of traveling back and forth from Budapest to Bayville. This was a fairly frequent thing. It upset both her, and their children. Axsis always got the most upset with his father. She shook her head, "Well daddy had to go away for a few days to see some friends. That's all sweetheart," She lied, but it seemed to appease the two year old.

Selene wasn't stupid, though sometimes she think that Michael this she is. His real purpose of going to New York was to see Tanya. She knew about his affair with the hybrid woman, but she wouldn't say anything. No matter what happened with him in New York, he always came back. At least he didn't abandon them for her, when she already had Marcus as her husband.

She sighed once again as she pulled into the driveway, and shut off the car. Even though he comes back, it still bothers her. She helped Satarah out of the car and watched her run into the house laughing happily. It amazed her that among all the violence, crime, and hatred in the world, everything was forgotten when you have children. You realize that there is nothing as pure as the innocence of a child.

"Mommy, you coming?"Satarah called from the steps, looking back at her mother, who was leaning back against the car starring of into space.

Selene shook her head, knocking her out of her daze. She smiled,"Yeah sweetheart, I'm coming," She replied walking over to her. She picked her up and unlocked the deadbolt of their front door.

Once Satarah was on the ground, she ran over to the Tv, and opened the cupboard in the stand it was sitting on. "Mommy help!"She called pulling a movie from the cupboard.

Selene laughed and walked over to her daughter. She put the movie in and sat down at the computer. She sighed tucking her hair behind her ears, her eyes fixed on the screen. It was something she did often enough.

* * *

About a week later, Selene stood in front of the stove. She sighed as she put chopped onion into the butter greased pan with a sizzle. With a quick stir, she walked back over to the counter, and began cutting up some hot dogs. She put a pot of water on the stove with only about three cups of water in it. She walked back to the stove an stirred the onions again. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist, and a kiss was placed on her neck.

"Smells good,"Michael said resting his hands on her hips from behind her.

She smiled turning her head and kissing him, "Thanks. So, how was New York?" She asked moving over to the counter again. He had just arrived back that morning. "As soon as you got here you went to work, and when you came back, you went straight to the shower."

"Sorry about that. Something happened at the mansion yesterday, and I couldn't get away,"He replied resting his hands on her hips again.

"Oh, like what?"

"Tanya had her kid,"He said crossing his arms over his chest after letting go of her hips.

The knife in Selene's hand slipped and cut into her hand. "Shit,"She cursed bringing her hand to her mouth. "Another one?"

"Yep,"He replied amused by his mate's reaction. A smile graced his lips.

"How man is that now?"She asked pulling her hand away from her blood smeared lips. She ran her tongue over her lips taking the blood off.

Michael sighed closing his eyes in though,"Ah shit I know this." Selene laughed as he placed his fingers on his temples. "Ok, there's Auron, Thessa, Shyn, Charna, Corita, and now there is Kyrre."

"Holy shit,"She said blandly dumping the cut up hot dogs into the pan with the onions. "So far, she has six, four of which are girls,"She remarked putting the rice in the pot with the water, placing the lid on the pot.

Michael set the timer on the microwave for her,"I know. It's crazy. In nine years we've had two kids, and that's more than enough for now. She has had five. That dwarfs our family."

"Mmmm hmmm,"She replied tucking her hair behind her ears, as she stirred the hot dog and onion mixture.

He smiled sliding his arms around her waist again, his hands resting on her stomach."Where are the kids anyway?" He asked nuzzling into her neck. He pulled her back against his chest.

She giggled slightly,"Axsis took Satarah to the park," She told him as he nuzzled her neck more. "Please Michael, I'm trying to cook," She said turning off the burner for the rice as the timer beeped.

"Awww, come on Selene," He somewhat whined in her ear. "We never get anytime alone anymore," He said kissing her neck.

"And whose fault is that?" She asked getting out of his grip and resuming her cooking.

He sighed,"Selene you know I have to work."

She let out a frustrated sigh,"Michael, you know that's not what I meant,"She growled a little irritated by her mate's behavior.

"Look I..."He was cut off by the front door opening, and Axsis, and Satarah ran into the house.

"Daddy!" the two year old squealed as she saw her father in the kitchen. She ran to him.

He smiled and picked her up with an exaggerated grunt. "Hey sweetheart. My you've grown since I've been gone."

She nodded vigorously,"Uh-huh, and I ate everything Mommy made for me, and told me to eat," She stated with a proud nod. They had, had a hard time getting Satarah to eat anything, so when she did eat everything, she was proud of herself. "I'm a big girl now."

He chuckled,"That you are sweetie," He said putting her on the ground. "And how about you?" He asked his son, leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest.

Axsis looked at his father, as he hung his coat on the coat hook. He shrugged,"I'm good," He said blandly with a small nod.

Michael's eyes softened a little,"Hey little buddy, what's up?" He asked sitting down on the chair next to the coat hooks.

"Nothing," Axsis said before walking into the kitchen.

"Ackis, we get tayaki rice for dinner,"Satarah exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

"It's Teriyaki Satarah,"Axsis corrected his sister blandly. He usually didn't act like this. He was usually very happy.

Selene could tell that something was bothering her son, but she knew not to pester him about it. Especially in front of Michael. Axsis would tell her, or Michael when he felt like it. Though she highly doubted he'd tell his father. She smiled at him earing a half smile back. She gave him his food and watched him go and sit at the dinning room table.

"Selene," Michael called walking into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

She nodded handing Satarah a plate,"Sure Michael," She replied closing the cutlery drawer. "What is it?" She asked leaning back against the counter.

"Why is Axsis acting differently?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, but he appeared to be fine until you came home," She explain dishing out two more plates of food.

"Oh," Michael fell silent, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Michael, I think he's just upset at you for being away all the time. I mean, you're rarely here anymore. He misses you," She explained handing him a plate of the steaming hot rice she had prepared.

"But I can't help it if I..." He started, but she cut him off before he could say anything more.

"Michael, stop using that excuse,"She snapped."Do you know how much of an ass it makes you sound like?" She scolded tucking her hair behind her ears. "We all know you have to work, but Michael, you go away every month for a week, or two. When you are home, either the kids are in bed, or not home. You don't even know your own children anymore Michael."

"Stop lecturing me," He growled his blood beginning to boil as he placed the plate down on the counter.

"Michael I'm not lecturing you," She replied with a tired sigh. "Michael, we only get a few special years with our children when they're the ones who want us around. Axsis will be ten in four months."

"Really?"

Selene glared at him," Yes. See Michael, you don't even know when your own son's birthday is. I bet by now you know all of Tanya's kids birthday's but not your own kids."

"Look it's not my faul..."

"Do you know what he said to me last night after I told him you were coming home any day now?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No, what?" He asked angrily, still glaring at his raven haired mate.

"That he doesn't want you to come home," She said her voice rising a bit in her anger. " He said that you'll just go away again, so he doesn't see the point in you coming back. He said that he doesn't need you Michael. Do you have any idea what your absence from home is doing to our children?"

"Stop with the goddamn lecture already!" He snarled. "Don't you think I fucking know all this already? I'm not fucking stupid!"

Selene grabbed her plate brushing past him,"You sure don't act like it," She said walking out into the dinning room, and sitting at the table beside her nine year old son.

Michael sighed and picked his plate up, and joined them in the dinning room.

* * *

Later that night Axsis sat on his bed, in his room. It was past his bedtime, but he couldn't sleep. His parents argument in the kitchen earlier that night had stayed in his head. His mom was right, his dad didn't spend enough time home, and it was having an effect on all of them. However, that's not why he was still awake. He turned his beside lamp on, and leaned back against the pile of pillows behind him. He usually fell asleep rather quickly, but something seemed wrong to him. It felt as is someone was watching him and his family. He had, had this feeling for a while now, but never this bad. He picked up the book he was reading for class, and opened it to the page he had marked.

About an hour later, he heard a knock at his door," Axsis honey," It was his mother, "It's past bedtime sweetie, time to go to sleep," She called through the door.

"Ok mom," He replied putting his book down and turning the map off. He settled into the bed, and pulled the blankets over himself, yet he still couldn't fall asleep. It couldn't have been more then five minutes before his bedroom door opened slowly.

"Axsis," Michael said walking into the room, "Is something wrong?" He asked sitting down on his son's bed.

"No," He replied as he sat up, "Nothing's wrong," He lied shaking his head. He knew his father wasn't dumb, but it was worth a shot .

"Are you sure? Your mother never has to tell you to go to bed. Well, she does, but never at eleven o'clock. What's up kiddo?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, no fooled a bit.

Axsis sighed, he knew his dad wouldn't believe a lie. " Tell me you won't brush this off like you do everything else I tell you," He said tiredly.

Michael shook his head," I don't know what you're talking about, but alright, I promise," He said with a nod. "What is it?"

"I feel like someone is constantly watching me. It's like someone wants to hurt me," He confessed pulling his knees to his chest, and resting his chin on his knees.

"Like who buddy?" He asked knowing that Axsis wasn't pulling his leg this time. It was when his son was serious like this, that he saw the most Selene in the boy.

He shook his head," I don't know her name dad," He replied. "I've had dreams of her."

"Oh," Michael said moving so he was sitting next to his son. "Do you know what this woman looks like?"

Axsis though for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes, I think I do, but I'm not too sure."

He wrapped a comforting arm around the small boy's shoulders. "Would you mind describing her to me?" He asked running his hand up and down his son's arm in a comforting fashion.

He nodded," She has long brown hair with bright brown eyes that turn green. Kinda like mom's but green. She has brownish skin too, but more yellowy, like copper," He explained with a shiver.

Michael nodded," Is that all son?"

He shook his head," She always says that she's coming for me, and that she's going to hurt me. Daddy, I'm scared," He said curling into his father's arms and nuzzling into his chest.

He ran his hands gently in circles on Axsis' back. "It's ok. No one is going to get you," He soothed the child. "At least not while me, your mother, uncle Tynan, and auntie Bridgette are here."

"You can't guarantee that," He replied quietly, curling up into a ball in his father's arms.

He sighed," I know, but I'll do my best to make sure that I do," He said standing up and putting him down on the bed. "Now get some sleep ok," He told him, turning off the bedside lamp.

Axsis yawned," Night dad," He said pulling the blankets over himself. "I missed you."

Michael smiled," I missed you too," He replied. "Night," He said closing the door.

He waited outside the door for a moment before walking the short length of hallway to the bedroom he shared with Selene. Once inside he closed the door with a sigh.

Selene rested her book on her lap," Something wrong?" She asked her eyes on him. Their argument that took place earlier had been forgotten, and it was as if neither of them said a thing.

"Axsis says that he feels like someone's watching him, and wants to hurt him. He's even had dreams about this woman," He explained pulling his t-shirt off.

She marked her place in her book setting it down. "Really? and what did you say about it?"

"Selene he wasn't kidding around. I get that feeling a lot too."

"I know that," She snapped, "You two aren't the only ones you know. Why are you always putting down my opinions before I even voice them?"

"I'm sorry," He sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm just worried about the kids, and out safety. I've been having that feeling for a long time now. It's even worse now since Axsis can sense it too."

"Shh," She soothed wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "Relax," She said softly caressing his cheek with her fingers. "Why don't you just lay down, and relax?"

He sighed and laid down on his stomach. He turned his head to the side looking at his mate. He folded his arms under his head, resting his cheek on them.

Selene smiled running her fingers down his back," I'm sorry for our fight before dinner. I just thought you were being an asshole."

"I kinda was, but you were right. I do go away too long, too often."

She gave him a small smile, and climb on top of him, sitting down on his legs. She gently began t massage his shoulders feeling the tense muscles beneath her fingers. He grunted as her fingers worked out the tough nots in his back.

"How did you get so tense?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear with one hand while the other continued to work the knots out of his muscles.

"Dunno," He mumbled. "If you don't stop now you'll put me to sleep."

Selene chuckled," That's the point," She replied laying down on her side, beside her mate.

He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. He rolled back onto his back, and she kissed him again. She cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. Quickly, both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Glowing green eyes watched through the window as the even unfolded before it's eyes. 'So the child fears me huh? Excellent,' The figure mused in it's head. It moved away from the window, and the figure shook it's head, and disappeared into the darkness. Using the darkness as it's blanket.

* * *

**_An:_** Once again sorry this took so long. Who is this strange girl Axsis is seeing in his dreams? Keep tooning in to find out. I'm not making any promises on when I'm updating. I never make them anyway. Hopefully chapter 3 will be done in a couple weeks so I don't keep all you readers waiting so long.

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Dementia:_** Alright, but I do want to make one thing clear here. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I do know where Budapest is. I said flying over Austria, not landing in Austria. I've done research on that area back in sixth grade. Now I really don't mean to sound bitchy, I just wanted to clear that up.

_**Lezly:**_ Thanks, and I plan on continuing. Chapters are just coming slower with my lack of time.

**_Phobe-halliwell-0777:_** Thanks, and I will.


	3. Immortality

**_AN:_** Another chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own all the new characters in this story except Adam. All the others are either borrowed from other places, or from Underworld.

**_The Rise of a Species_**

_**Chapter 3 Immorality**_

"Water, water everywhere, but not a drop to drink," the red head mused as her and her companions trekked through the desert. "If we have to walk, we'll do it by moonlight, and spare ourselves the heat of the day. Instead we deal with the heat of the night."

"Shut up!" William growled at Ginger as she continued to ramble on. "Do you know how horribly annoying you are right at this fucking moment?"

Ginger glared at the elder lycan, "Don't get all snappy with me. It wasn't my fucking idea to walk through the fucking desert," She replied tying her hair up into a high ponytail. "It was your bright idea Einstein."

"Actually, it was mine,"Stella said scratching her neck, "I thought it would be easier for us to avoid morals all together. Less of a desire to feed and kill them."

"Yeah well it didn't fucking work now did it!" Ginger snapped. "Next time, we're doing this my way," She snarled storming ahead to fall into step with her mate, kicking up sand as she did.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could just rip her throat out," William whispered to his female companion.

She patted him on the arm,"Down honey down." She wrapped her arms around his, "Don't worry love," She said in a soothing tone. "She'll get off of everyone's case after we reach our destination. She jest needs to relax."

"You better be right about that," He remarked coldly. "For her sake I hope so," He said brushing past her.

Stella shook her head and trailed off after William on the long trek through the hot desert. She hoped that this would be all over soon, she wanted to go back home.

* * *

Selene stood in the middle of the living room sweeping the hardwood floor of her and Michael's one story home. She sighed turning on the stereo system and continued sweeping the floor. The music played loudly throughout the house, but not too loud as to irritate Selene's sensitive ears. She tucked her hair behind her ears as her broom brushed against the smooth floors, kicking up dirt, hair, and dust. She began to hum to herself as the melody floated into her ears.

A loud knock at the door caused her to snap back into reality. She shook her head and leaned her broom against the wall. She paused the stereo and walked to the heavy wooden door, opening it slowly.

"Hello Selene," Adam greeted with a warm and friendly smile on his face.

She smiled back,"Hey," She replied stepping aside and allowing the mortal man to enter her home. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked picking up the broom and sweeping the dust, dirt, and hair pile on the floor into the dust pan. She took it over to the garbage can, and poured it in.

"No, I had the day off today,"He responded as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

Selene put her cleaning tools away and joined Adam in the living room. "What brings you here? Boredom?" She asked leaning back against the chair she had just sat in.

"Not exactly,"He said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Then why are you here?" She asked tucking her raven locks behind her ears. Adam usually only came when Michael was home, but right now, it was just her. That in itself was very odd, not to mention the way he was acting.

"I want to ask you a favor,"He stated running his hands through his hair nervously. It was fairly obvious that he was nervous about whatever he was going to ask her. Especially since he was starting a sweat a bit.

"Really?"She asked raising an eyebrow. Upon receiving a nod she though a moment. It could be anything. "What is it?"

"Um... I was wondering if you could um..."He was stuttering now, it was hard for Selene to understand him.

"Out with it already,"She snapped beginning to get agitated by the man's behavior. She got enough of it from Michael, she wasn't going to put up with his friends as well. Forget that.

"Can you make me one of you guys?"He blurted out quickly then looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with the vampiress.

"What do you mean?"She asked narrowing her eyes at him. She had a pretty good idea what he meant, but she wanted to be absolutely sure.

"I want to be immortal,"He explained looking up at her. He sighed and leaned back against the plush couch, seeming to relax a bit, as those words left his mouth.

"Can I? yes, but will I? No,"She replied coldly as she stood up out of her chair glaring down at the mortal.

"Why not?"Adam asked, not really sure of what her answer would be. His anxiety was back, and a lot worse than it had been before he had asked the raven haired vampiress.

"It's an unreasonable request,"She snarled,"I will not make you an immortal,"She said coldly as she walked into the kitchen.

He stood up and followed her,"You turned Michael,"He stated getting a little angry at her for refusing, but not really understanding why.

Selene turned to him her eyes glowing bright icy blue,"Do not even compare that to this. Michael did not ask me, nor would I have considered it if the circumstances had been different,"She said her voice rising as she talked.

"Still, you turned him."

"If I hadn't he would have died. There is no way in hell a new lycan can survive with that much silver nitrate in his system,"She snarled at her, her ice blue eyes turning black around the edges. They had been doing that for a while now.

"Still, you did it."

Selene growled wrapping her hand around his throat and slamming him against the wall. "I am not turning you,"She snarled barring her sharp fangs. He kicked the air trying to force her to let him go. She dropped him on the ground. "Get out of my house,"She said coldly,"I want you out of my sight."

Adam hurried out of the house and closed he front door behind him. He sighed running a hand through his tousled hair. He walked off the front steps and down the street. Just as he was about to turn around the corner, an arm jutted out in front of him. He ran into it hard and fell backwards onto the hard pavement. He winced attempting to sit up, but a foot slammed down onto his chest pinning him to the cold ground.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"A woman's voice said, the foot on the mortal's chest pressed down harder, making it slightly more painful for the man beneath the boot clad foot.

He groaned finding it difficult to breath under the black steel toed boot.

"Looks like we got ourselves a human,"Another female voice said from somewhere behind the first one.

Ginger's face came into view as she looked down at him. "So you want to be immortal?"She said a grin on her face, showing off her pale yellow lycanthrope fangs. She took her foot off of his chest and pulled him up by the front of his shirt. "If it's immortality you want," She said moving his shirt away from his shoulder, "then it's immortality you'll get."

Her sharp canine teeth dug themselves into the man's shoulder earning a loud pained scream to rise in this throat making it sore. His voice soon turned hoarse. She pulled away licking his blood from her pink lips. With a chuckle she kisses him hard on the lips the taste of his own blood falling on his tongue. Ginger pulled away and laughed loudly. She dropped him to the ground, and drug his semi-conscious body across the street into an empty alley. She grins sinisterly and leaves him lying on the damp ground, bleeding and unconscious.

She turned to Stella,"Let the other wolves get him,"She laughed and walked away with her friend, both of them laughing manically.

* * *

Michael walked into the house with a short laugh. Tynan waltzed in behind him with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Following the two were Axsis, with his baby sister Satarah in his arm, and Tynan and Bridgette's triplets, Derden, Ilia, and Trinni.

Selene looked up from her book and smiled,"Hey guys,"She greeted without emotion as the walked in.

"Hey mom,"Axsis replied happily, putting Satarah on the floor and grabbed her hand running into his bedroom with the lycan triplets on their heels.

Michael chuckled again and looked at Selene. His expression changed instantly,"What's wrong?"He asked sitting on the arm of the recliner Selene sat in.

"Adam was here,"She stated putting her book aside. She moved so there was enough room for Michael to sit next to her on the recliner.

He nodded and sat beside her, sliding an arm around her slender waist. "Why was he here?" He asked kissing her gently on the cheek.

"He wanted to ask me a favor."

"A favor?"He asked surprised, yet very suspicious all the same. "What type of favor, may I ask?"He asked tucking some stray raven strands behind her ears.

"He asked me to make him immortal,"She told him crossing her pale arms under her breasts.

"Really?"He asked surprised his hand resting on her thigh.

"Yes,"She replied coldly. "I said no, and he got offended and brought up how I turned you,"She explained placing her hand on his, curling her fingers under his.

"What a fucking prick,"He said pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket, lighting it with his lighter quickly. "That has absolutely nothing to do with anything."

"I know," Selene replied. She placed her hand on his wrist,"You know I hate it when you smoke in the house."

Michael nodded stamping it out,"Sorry,"He said sheepishly.

"Why he ask you that?"Tynan asked pulling a chair from the dining room table over. He sat on it facing backwards, his arms resting on the back of the wooden chair.

She shook her head,"I don't know,"She replied honestly resting her head on Michael's shoulder.

"He's been asking a lot of questions about immortals and life as one lately,"Michael mused as everything in the last few weeks began to click within his brain.

She nodded as both her and Tynan agreed at Michael's musing. "That makes sense."

"Hey mom,"Axsis called running out to the living room and standing in front of the chair. "Can I have some money?"

She smiled as she saw Tynan's three children come up and do the same thing to him, as Axsis was doing to her. "Get me my purse, and I'll see what I've got."

"Alright, thanks mom,"He said happily getting her purse from the dining room table, and handing it to her.

"Why do you guys need money?"She asked fishing a few coins from her purse and placing them in his small outstretched hand.

"We want to go to the store."

"Axsis it's seven o'clock, you know you're not allowed out after dark,"Michael said firmly. He's been the one to place the curfew on the boy, for his own safety, but Selene agreed wholeheartedly.

"Please Dad, we just wanna go to the corner store. It's only like five minutes away."

Michael was about to respond no, but Selene cut him off before the sound could come out of his mouth,"Alright, but only if you four stay together at all times,"She stated firmly.

"Thanks mom,"He called rushing out the front door, with the three lycan triplets trailing behind him.

Selene chuckled,"Kids." She puled her knees to her chest to get more comfortable in the chair. "So Tynan, how's Bridgette doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's good. She'd be over more, but she has to take care of Gathran, you know,"He replied slowly. Bridgette had been working on his speech so their children wouldn't catch on to talking like that. They still did, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Tynan's speech had been. Mind you they are kids, so they'll grow out of it. Tynan rarely spoke like he used to anymore, but he talked slowly to make sure he wouldn't accidentally slip up.

"Yeah, babies are a handful,"Selene replied leaning back against the plush chair.

"Yeah, she's starting to talk quite a bit now,"Tynan said proudly.

Selene smiled,"That's good. It's good that you're learning to talk like a normal person too."

"And quite well,"Michael added.

"Thanks,"He said beaming at his two friends.

The door was thrown open and the four children ran into the house. The triplets ran to Tynan and hid behind their father. Axsis jumped up onto his mother's lap, clinging to her fearfully.

"What's wrong?"Tynan asked the small frightened lycan's that cowered behind him. He leaned down and opened his arms for comfort. He was instantly taken up on his offer when all three children ran into the safety of his arms.

Selene tucked Axsis' hair behind his ears,"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked cupping his face in her cold hands and peering into his frightened eyes.

"There's a man in the alley across the street,"He said slowly so not to jumble his words. "We think he's dead."

"I see,"Selene remarked with a firm nod. She stole a glance at Michael, then turned back to their son,"And what exactly were you doing in the alley"She asked sternly, crossing her pale arms over her chest.

Axsis paused for a moment,"We were taking the shortcut through the alley, and Trinni ran a bit ahead of us, and she tripped over him,"He explained quickly pointing at Trinni accusingly at her mention.

Trinni, being the youngest fo the triplets and the group, wiped away the tear that had welled up in her eyes. But she failed when they welled up again. She nuzzled her dad's chest with small muffled sobs. Tynan pulled her away gently and wiped the tears, and small amounts of blood spatter from her face with a gentle smile. She curled up into his arms, her head nuzzling into his neck.

"Axsis,"Selene snapped gently smacking her son's outstretched hand. "Don't point." She looked at Michael, then to Tynan. "I think we should check this out."

The men nodded in agreement. "I'll stay here with the kids,"Tynan said letting all but Trinni out of his embrace.

The couple nodded. Michael lifted Axsis off Selene's lap, and set the nine year old down on the floor. He grabbed his leather jacket off the hook putting it on. He took Selene's trench coat and held it open as she slipped it over her shoulders.

She kneeled down resting her hands on her son's shoulders. She kissed his gently on the forehead,"We'll be right back,"She assured him.

He nodded stepping back, away from his mother. She stood up and smiled down at him. Michael ruffled his hair as Selene opened the front door. Michael walked past her out the door with Selene following close behind him. She closed the door, and just for her own sense of security she locked it as well. The two began to walk down the street in search of the man in the alley. They waited until no cars were coming before they crossed the street. They walked up the street a bit before entering the mouth of the dark alley.

Selene shivered,"Deja Vu huh?"She remarked wrapping her arms around herself.

"What do you mean?"Michael asked his eyes scanning the cold dark alley.

"It's like the night we found Tynan, only you're not on edge like you were then. You aren't as aggressive,"She remarked taking slow and quiet steps deeper into the dark alley.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that,"He replied with a chuckle. "That feels like it was so long ago,"He added, following close behind her long stride.

"It was only ten years ago Michael,"She said her steps becoming quicker as her confidence grew, thinking the kids had imagined the whole episode. Kids had a tendency to do that.

"Yeah, I know,"Michael responded blandly. He sniffed the air and the scent of fresh blood assaulted his senses.

He shook his head, the smell was overbearing. The deeper into the long dark alley they got the more pungent the smell was. In the middle of the alley they stopped. Michael wondered if Selene could smell it too, but one glance at her assured him that she did.

Her icy blue eyes looked up at him,"I don't see anyone,"She remarked taking a few steps forward. Her boot clad foot bumped into something hard, and she lost her balance. She fell hard to the stone ground barely catching herself. "What the fuck,"She mumbled rising to back up to her feet.

Michael kneeled down next to the thing Selene had tripped over. "Well, the kids weren't lying,"He said, "there is definitely a man here." He placed his fingers on the man's neck, searching for a pulse. A warm liquid coated his fingers as he searched, and he knew it was blood. "He's alive,"Michael announced after finding a weak pulse.

Selene crossed her small arms over her chest,"How do you know it's a man?"She said raising an eyebrow at her hybrid mate.

"Selene, that's not important. Let's just take him back to the house ok,"He said lifting the unconscious man over his shoulder.

She gave him a stiff nod and turned walking back towards the house. Michael sighed and followed her slowly. The weight of the man made him more slower than he usually would walk. It wasn't long before they reached the house. Selene loosed at Michael, who nodded, and walked into the house first, closing the heavy wooden door behind her. A few minutes later Selene opened the door again and ushered him inside.

He walked inside the house, and with a grunt he set the unconscious man down on the couch. Selene put her hand on Michael's shoulder,"Michael,"She said in a raspy voice.

"What?"He asked looking at her curiously not really taking the time to look at the man.

"It's Adam."

"What!"

* * *

Adam opened his eyes only to be met with the pristine white ceiling of a house, he didn't remember. He groaned placing his hand on his forehead, feeling quite groggy. He began to sit up, but he was roughly pushed back down on the plush red couch.

"What the..."

"Be still,"Selene snapped applying some disinfectant to the wound on his shoulder. "You don't want this to et anymore infected than it already is."

"What happened?"He asked closing his eyes shifting himself as much as possible with Selene sitting on his thighs.

"You were bitten,"Michael responded from his seat in the chair, near the couch.

"What?"He asked sitting up after Selene had stood up.

"You were bitten by a lycan,"Selene explained picking up her supplies and walking into the kitchen with them. She put them away in their proper places in the cupboard and rejoined them in the living room.

Adam remained silent for a moment. He knew what a lycan was, he'd heard the term used a lot by both Selene, and by Michael. "So that means that I'm an..."

"Immortal?"Selene said bitterly. Upon receiving a nod, she spoke,"Yes, and you got exactly what you want,"She stated coldly. She turned her heel and left the living room, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

Michael flinched,"Don't mind her,"Michael replied, pulling himself together and smiling. "If you want I'll help you control it. But right now, you're going to most likely have splitting headaches, and you will be seeing the memories of the lycan who bit you." Adam gave him a strange look. "Trust me, I've been through exactly the same process. It's not fun."

Adam nodded solemnly, "Thanks man."

Michael placed his hand on his friend's good shoulder,"Think nothing of it my friend. I can only help you if you want me to."

"And I do."

* * *

**_AN:_** Sorry this took a couple weeks longer then I wanted it to, but I got busy, a bit lazy, and I lost quite a bit of motivation to write. I was going to have this up last night, but my power was out for 15 hours yesterday, so I couldn't. I'm a few pages into chapter 4, so that should be up soon. Happy reading.

**_Response to Reviews:_**

_**phobe- halliwell-0777:**_ Glad you like it.

Now the review from the one called Sd, I just wanted to point out to you readers that I know the characters are kinda OCC. My point is to kind of step out of the box and make traits and faults for them, you never see that in the films. I wouldn't go so far as to say I screwed up, but it's kind of a plot thingy. I think it adds depth to the story. These comments actually kinda stung, and I usually take flaming pretty well, but what I got from this was that this story was pretty much trash. I'll keep going just because I want this out there, and I'm not letting one jackass' comments get to me. I hope you guys all like it, and I don't get comments like these again, but if I do, I guess I'll have to deal with it.


	4. Nefafareen

_**AN:**_ Another chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own all the new characters in this story except Adam. All the others are either borrowed from other places, or from Underworld.

**_The Rise of a Species_**

_**Chapter 4 Nefafareen**_

It had been three days since Selene and Michael found Adam in the narrow alley. He has been staying at their home, so Michael could keep an eye on his newly turned friend. It had been a long and trying three days. For once in quite a while, the sun was out and the sky was clear. It being Saturday meant that Axsis had no school, so Selene had to watch both her children for a change.

Selene sat at her computer, like she did most days, sorting through the important documents she kept inside the machine. She had the originals in the short locked filing cabinet beside her desk. With a sigh she shut the window on her screen. Her files had been moved around, and on particular file was missing. It was missing from both the computer, and her locked filing cabinet, in which only she had the key for. No one else had access to her files. Passwords and codes were needed to open the both the computer, and in the cabinet in addition to the key.

"What's wrong?"Michael asked with a yawn as he walked into the living room for their bedroom. Axsis and Satarah sat on the couch watching a movie, but his eyes were drawn to his disgruntled mate.

She rubbed her temples,"Some of my files are missing,"She replied with a small frustrated sigh.

"Oh?"He said pulling a chair over and sitting on it backwards. "What files are missing?" He asked brushing his dirty blonde hair away from his face.

"Files on a vampiress that Tanis talked about in one of his books. Everything I have on this woman is gone,"She explained extremely frustrated.

Michael raised a curious eyebrow,"Then put them back on,"He stated simple as if it were brainless. She shot him a look. "I mean, you have it all backed up on discs and on paper in the filing cabinet,"He added quickly to redeem himself.

"Not anymore,"She sighed,"Those are gone too."

"That's weird."

"I know,"She responded stretching the sore muscles in her back by leaning back over the back of the wicker chair she sat in.

"Mom,"Axsis calling coming up behind his parents as that huddled around the computer.

"What is it sweetheart?"Selene responded with a sigh as she turned in her chair to look at the nine year old.

"Can me and Satarah go to the park?" H asked his hands shoved down the pockets of his sweater. He looked at her hopefully.

"I guess you can, but I want to come with you guys,"Selene said tucking her raven locks behind her ears. "I don't feel comfortable with you two going by yourselves."

Axsis gave a curt nod in response,"Yeah, ok mom." He walked over to the coat hooks where both his shoes an coat were located.

Selene sighed as she began to tie her hair back into a loose ponytail, "I need a break."

Michael chuckled,"Yes, we do." He agreed standing from his chair and walking over to the coat hook. "I think I'll come too." He pulled on his coat, "We never really have any family time with just the four of us."

She smiled,"That's be nice." She remarked standing as well. "It'll take my mind off of the missing files mystery."

He smiled holding her coat out for her, "Yeah. Besides, you do need a break. You work hard on all those facts in those old books. You need to get out more."

Selene didn't have an actual job, she spent her days sorting through the various facts and lies of the old history books she had obtained over the years. It was like a job to her. Separating the truth from petty lies. "Yeah. It's getting somewhat stressful."

He helped her put on her coat, then kissed her on the forehead. "I can imagine. There is a lot of information to keep track of."

"You have no idea."

Michael laughed,"Com on kids,"Michael called his voice booming throughout the small house.

"Coming!" Axsis yelled as he ran into the living room sliding on the hardwood floor. Following close behind him was his little sister Satarah. He stopped in the middle of the room causing his fast moving sister to run into his back and fall into a sitting position on the floor.

"Oops!"She exclaimed loudly with a big grin on her face throwing her small arms up into the air.

Selene smiled,"You has a nice fall there baby girl,"She said kneeling down next to her.

"Yep!"Satarah replied with an enthusiastic nod. "Up!" She demanded kicking her short legs against the floor.

Michael laughed, "Demanding little thing isn't she?"He remarked.

Selene stood up, "Yes, she is," She agrees picking the two year old up off the floor. "Well kiddo, should we head out?" She asked Axsis as she adjusted her hold on Satarah, who liked to move around a lot.

He nodded happily,"Yeah," he said walking out the door with his parents traveling close behind him.

* * *

The young girl sighed as she glanced at the high afternoon sun. She snarled letting the black curtain fall in front of the window once more, as if it had never been move. The dark curtain absorbing the light so not a single ray of sunlight shone into the dark bedroom. She walked over to her closet carefully selecting her clothing. Once she pulled her boots on, she walked over to the coffin she called her bed running her hand over the wood surface. She pushed on it and the lid closed with a thud, and she turned to leave the room with walls and floors of stone. The cold air seeping through the cracks in the walls at night and staying trapped inside through the day. She closed the heavy wooden door behind her, her spiked heels clicking against the stone floor of the long corridor.

Her footstep died as she walked into the main room where the stone floor was padded with thick blood red carpet. She took a long brown, kneeling on the floor in front of a woman who looked very much like herself. She rose when she was directed to. She stood erect, her brown eyes focusing on the woman in front of her.

"You know what you have to do?"The woman asked, her voice cold and void of emotion. Her raven hair spilled down around her lower back as her green eyes gazed at the young woman standing before her.

She nodded,"Yes my queen,"She said slowly with another bow, showing her respect for the woman.

"Good,"the queen smiled showing off her gleaming vampire fangs. Her expression became cold once again. "Now, go and make your presence known, you must for this plan to take it's course properly."

The girl gave her a respectful non and another low bow, "Yes mother." With that said, she rose back to her feet and walked out of the heavy from doors without a single thought.

"It has begun," The queen stated coldly, her golden nails digging into the soft cushiony chair. "Soon he will be mine, then we shall see who is stronger Tyris. We will just see."

* * *

Selene shivered slightly as she sat next to Michael on the park bench. It was unusually cold, and Selene's coat was not made to retain her practically non existent body heat. She sighed and rested her head on Michael's shoulder watching their children play on the playground equipment. They were the only ones there. She figured it was too cold for the average humans, not that her, or her children cared much. She liked the quiet, and the feeling of isolation. But something kept picking at her in the back of her head, like something was wrong. But, she couldn't place it. She shrugged it off moving closer to Michael. He smiled and wrapping his arm around her narrow shoulders.

"They sure look happy," Michael mused as he watched the two young children play.

"Yeah,"Selene said with a small sigh. "You know after being at war practically your whole life, you don't think of anything as true or honest. Then I look at the kids. Innocence isn't totally lost in these times is it Michael."

He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "No, no it's not."

Their heads turned as a sharp clicking sound echoed through the small children's park. It was the sound of steel toed boots, and spiked heels on pavement. The sound was coming from a young girl. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and copperish coloured skin. Something seemed fishy about this girl. She had this regal air around her. She stopped on the narrow walkway and her cold brown eyes locked with Michael's stormy blue ones. Her eyes looked very familiar, but he couldn't place it. When she opened her lips in a wide grin, Michael snarled at her upon seeing the tips of her white fangs. Selene glared at the girl, her eyes turning their icy shade of blue.

The girl chuckled,"Well, well, well," She mused her grin not fading. Her pristine fangs poking her bottom lip. "Looks like my job has been made a bit more difficult," She said flicking her hair over her shoulder and resting her left hand on her hip. "The parents just have to get involved."

"What do you want?" Selene snarled as her eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Oh, I think it's pretty obvious," She said crossing her arms over her chest. "You aren't that dumb are you? Or has this abomination affected your brain?" She snarled losing her grin and replacing it with a scowl.

Michael growled at the word abomination. He had formed a deep hared for that word over the years. It was understandable of course. Selene placed a firm hand on her mate's shoulder to keep him from lunging at her.

The girl chuckled,"Don't flatter yourself Michael. It's not you I want," She said her gaze falling to the two children, who had stopped playing and were watching the scene intently.

Selene took a few steps towards the girl, "Over my dead body," She snarled not stopping her strides until she was almost touching her.

She smirked,"That can be arranged," She drawled out in a hard and sultry fashion.

Michael walked up behind Selene, resting his hand on her arm, "You can try," He growled his eyes slowly starting to turn black.

Her smirk fell, "So that's how you want it,"She said taking a few steps backwards. She took off her trench coat and took a fighting stance. "Then so be it."

Without hesitation Selene struck out, her fist connecting with the girl's face. She hissed at Selene and kicked her feet out from under her, so Selene fell to the cold hard ground. She snarled quickly rising to her feet to block a swing from the copper skinned vampiress. The girl grabbed Selene's arm and threw her hard into a tree, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees. She glared at the other vampiress rising to her feet stretching out her leg and kicking her in the stomach. Unexpecting the blow, the girl wrapping her arms around her stomach and collapsed to her knees.

Selene pulled her head back by grabbing her hair, "Who are you?"She snarled.

The girl growled and broke away from Selene's hands knocking her back, "Your worst nightmare," She swung at Selene again, but Michael grabbed her wrist and slammed her down to the ground.

"That's enough,"He snarled at the struggling girl he had pinned to the ground. His eyes were pitch black, his skin was a faint shade of blue his claws extending and retracting. He looked up at Selene, "You take the kids home. I'll take care of this."

She slowly nodded and walked over to their two scared children and ushered them away from the scene of growing violence. Selene's only objective at the moment, was to get her kids to safety. She scooped Satarah up into her arms, and took Axsis' hand and walked, almost ran, out of the park.

Once Selene had disappeared from sight, he let go of the struggling vampiress and stood up quickly so she couldn't catch him off guard. She stood up just as quickly as he did, shooting her leg up into his awaiting hands. His hybrid speed surpassed hers, but surprisingly not by much. He wrapped his hands around her foot and swung her, slamming her into the stone fountain. This caused her to go right through the spout, shattering it to pieced. She wheezed for a second before standing on her feet and catching Michael's fist in her smaller hand. He was surprised when her arm gave no sign of giving out when he pushed froward on it. She chuckled and he swung his other hand catching her off guard and slamming into her cheek. She growled, pulling his arm down and back, snapping the bone with a sickening crack. He howled in pain and without a second thought she threw him into the steel play equipment, bending and snapping some of the steel bars.

She walked up to him pressing her foot hard into his chest,"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to hit girls?"

"You're no girl,"Michael growled grabbing her foot and twisting it with a crack. She cried out in pain crumbling to the sand covered ground. Michael rose to his feel, shaking his vastly healing injured arm. "You're a fucking lunatic."

She chuckled, "I like you," She said standing up, her injured foot ignore. "You have a lot that I admire in a man. Guts, courage, strength, and you have that fiery temper," She said seductively walking closer to him. "You and I could make some incredible music together, if you were put to the correct use." She ran her index finger down his chest.

"Who are you?" He growled grabbing her arm roughly.

She laughed,"Calm down boy." He let go of her arm and she backed off a bit. "They call me Nefafareen," She said with a grin,"and I am you and Selene's worst nightmare," She snarled swinging at him again.

He growled grabbing her wrist before it made contact with his face. Her foot jutted out and slammed into his stomach. He grunted slamming his arm into her chest and knocking her down. He stopped to catch his breath not noticing the vampiress behind him. Nefafareen reached into the pocket of her coat, which was still on the ground, and took the plastic thing off of the object she had pulled out. Michael turned around unaware of the object in her hand.

She laughed swinging one arm to his left distracting him, and jamming the syringe into the right side of his neck into the vein there. She pushed the plunger all the way down, injecting the foreign clear liquid into his blood stream. She pulled it out and watched as it instantly started to take effect. He swayed on his feet before his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed to the ground.

She smirked and kicked him in the side, "Sleep tight."

* * *

Selene opened the front door, and slammed it behind her. She locked all the door and windows in the house, making sure that no one could get it. Pulling the front curtains closed she took a deep breath. She leaned against the wall next to the window and slid down to the hardwood floor. She leaned her head back against the wall closing her soft brown eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest taking deep relaxing breaths.

"Mommy?" Satarah called hiding behind her big brother's legs sucking on her thumb.

Selene looked at her frightened daughter and gave her a small assuring smile. She held out her arms, "Come here baby."

The small two year old darted out from behind her older brother and ran into her mother's open and awaiting arms. She pressed her head against her mother's chest, tears welling up in her big blue eyes. Selene soother her as she began to sob. She ran her hand up and down the two year old's back, her arms wrapped securely around her.

"Mom,"Axsis called from his spot across the wide living room. He stood there his face as white as a sheet.

Selene opened her soft brown orbs looking over at her son. The softness in her eyes had changed to alarm as she looked at his pale complexion. It was paler than normal. She let go of Satarah and rushed over to the nine year old, falling onto her knees in front of him. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. "What's wrong?" She asked. When she received no answer she gently shook the boy. "Axsis, what's wrong sweetheart?" She asked again, softer this time, yet more urgent than before.

Axsis was, literally, shaken out of his small daze. He bit his bottom lip looking into his mom's gaze. "That girl..."He trailed off.

"What is it Axsis? What about that girl?" She asked running her cold hands down his face and cupping it in her hands. "Tell me baby?" She asked gently, almost begged.

"That's the girl from my dreams," The nine year old confessed looking down at the hardwood floor.

Her eyes widened,"Oh sweetie,"She said taking him into her arms just like she had Satarah.

The nine year old nuzzled his mother's neck feeling safe and secure in her loving arms. He looked at his little sister as she walked up to them and squeezed her way between her brother and mother. Selene picked both up into her arms and carried them to her and Michael's bedroom. She gently placed them on the bed and lying down with them. She let her two children snuggle up to her. Satarah fell asleep quickly.

Axsis rested his head on his mother's chest as he watched his litter sister sleep soundly. He looked up at Selene as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Mom," He said to get her attention so he could say something to her.

"What?" She asked running her hand up and down his back in a soothing fashion.

"What's going to happen to dad?" He asked worrying about the elder hybrid. The only other hybrid her knew besides his sister.

She smiled,"Nothing is going to happen to your father," She told him in assurance. "He's handled stuff like this before."

Axsis nodded against her chest and closed his brown eyes, falling asleep to the steady beat of her heart. Selene let out a small sigh, she had no idea if Michael was going to be ok, or if anything would happen. She's felt that girl's strength when they fought, but she had never faced Michael. She had no idea if he could compare but, she'd rather worry herself than their two young children. It wasn't long before Selene's lids became heavy and she too fell asleep.

* * *

Hidden among the dense forest was a large stone house. Inside it was silent. Not a sound echoed through the cold dense air. As the sun fell from the a sky, a cold draft seeped into the house creeping up on the occupants, who had just woken up from their daily slumber.

The copper skinned queen rose from her bed without a sound, her long black hair falling down to her lower back. She looked out at the twilight through the glass patio doors. She watched the last bits of the sun set below the horizon. A large eerie grin spread across her features and she let the curtain fall back into it's place in front of the glass. Her ancient eyes had grown accustomed to the bright sun, but it still irritated her when she slept.

Large muscular arms wrapped around the queen's thin waist and gentle kisses were placed on her neck. "Is Nefafareen back yet?" The deep masculine voice behind her asked.

"Not yet,"She replied smoothly as she moved away from both the man, and the window. "But I suspect she will be soon."

Maddox smiled resting his large hands on the queen's narrow hips, "Is that a good or bad thing?"He asked sitting down on the bed, his hands still resting on her hips.

She smirked,"Not sure,"She said gently pushing him down on the bed. "Why don't we make the most of it for now," She suggested climbing onto the bed. She crawled on top of him straddling his waist.

"I like the sound of that,"He agreed placing his hands back on her hips.

She chuckled,"You always like the sound of that,"She stated placing a few soft kisses on Maddox's broad chest. She smirked and gently dragged her fangs over his tanned skin, making sure not to break it.

He groaned as her fangs began to dig into his chest. The queen's looked up upon hearing a car door close. It was followed shortly by a grunt and the slamming of the front door.

She turned back to look at him,"I believe Nefafareen is home," She said climbing off of her demon consort.

Maddox groaned,"She picks the perfect time too,"He said sarcastically as he got out of the large plush bed.

His comment was ignored as the queen walked out into the hallway from her previously locked door. Her footsteps fell silent on the plush midnight carpet that gently caressed her feet. The corridor from her bedroom, to the living area was the only hallway with carpet. She followed the curled hallway to the large living area and entrance way. She ran her fingers through her long black hair her eyes resting on the form of her daughter who had just placed her long trench coat in the closet. Her eyes traveled to the couch. Her eyes widened and she let out a predatory hiss as she spotted an unconscious Michael on the couch.

"Relax mother,"Nefafareen said with a sinister grin, as she walked over to the couch sitting down on the edge beside Michael's body. She slid her ice cold hand down the side of his face," He's out cold."

She scowled,"Why did you bring that abomination into my home?" She snarled her green eyes glowing intensely as she spoke. She walked up to her daughter and backhanded her across the face hard. "What on earth were you thinking?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

The girl glared at her mother her cheek stinging from the hit. "I figured he cold be of some use to us,"She expounded.

"Useful how?"She asked raising her arched brow.

"I was thinking that if he was on our side..."She started but trailed off as she saw her mother's expression. Her mother figured it out without a proper explanation.

Akasha grinned, "That is perfect."

"I thought that's what you'd say."

"I'm proud to call you my daughter."

* * *

_**AN:**_ Sorry that his is all going so slow. I just have a hard time finding the time to write, then to type up the chapters. I feel bad for keeping you all waiting. I've had this chapter done for weeks, but I haven't had time to type it up till now. I've been busy with Christmas and stuff, or my school work. Well, it's Christmas holiday's I should have chapter 5 and 6 up pretty quickly. My ideas usually start to really flow about now. Thanks for being so patient. Now what do you think Nef's plan could be? Any ideas?

Also I have the Rise of a Species part of my website up. It's linked from my Hunted one. Check it out, it's in my profile if you don't know where to find it already.

**_Response to Reviews:_**

_**phobe- halliwell-0777:**_ Glad you like it. I do try...well a bit at least.

_**AnaDry:**_ Sorry it took so long . I hate school for this reason.


	5. A Friend From New York

**_AN:_** Another chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own all the new characters in this story except Adam. All the others are either borrowed from other places, or from Underworld.

**_The Rise of a Species_**

**_Chapter 5 A Friend From New York_**

It had been hours since Selene had left Michael at the park with that girl. She was starting to worry. By now Selene had put both of the kids to bed, in her bed, just so they slept soundly after the events of the afternoon. She had been starring at the blank television for over a half an hour now. It had been too long. She wanted to go out and look for him, but knew better than to leave her children home alone. Especially with that lunatic girl out there. She sighed standing up unable to stare at the TV any longer. She walked to her room and looked through her large bookcase filled with century old books. A small leather bound book sandwiched between two thick volumes caught her attention. She had never seen it before. She picked it up curiously inspecting it's black leather cover. She ran her fingers along the spine in thought. She opened it gently looking at the yellow pages, that remained in perfect condition. This book most likely had never been opened before. Maybe centuries ago, but she doubted anyone had. She saw the ink drawn image of Akasha, an image she was accustomed to seeing. She flipped through a dozen or so of the light yellow pages and stopped when she came across the image of a young girl. The face was black with no facial features visible. Her eyes traveled over the picture noticing the golden necklace she wore. It was almost like a key of some sort. Her eyes trailed to the page beside it and read the words taking in the information it provided. She was about to turn the page when she heard the front door open.

Selene returned the book to it's place between the two large volumes before standing up. She walked, very slowly, to the living room being very cautious. She stopped just short of the doorway. She peeked around the corner to peek into the living room. She relaxed when she saw it was only Michael. She ran into the living room and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. "I was really starting to worry about you."

Michael look at her puzzled, then looked at the clock,"Oh,"He said surprised, "I was gone that long?"

Selene cupped his cheek in her hand,"You ok?" She asked her brow furrowing in concern,"You feel funny."

"Yeah, I feel weird,"He admitted putting a hand on his forehead wearily.

"What happened?" She asked running her hand through his hair and down the side of his face.

He sat down on the recliner, sinking back against the plush comfort of the chair. "I don't remember anything,"He confessed, resting his head back on the chair, closing his eyes in thought, placing his hands over his face.

"Well, what's the last you remember?" She asked sitting on the arm of Michael's chair.

His face scrunched up in thought as he took his hands away from his face. "I remember her hitting me, then a sharp sting in my neck. Then nothing,"He explained tiredly.

"You alright?"She asked placing her hand on his forehead a look of concern washing over her porcelain features.

"Yeah, Im fine."

"You should get some rest. You sound exhausted,"She commented cupping his face in her pale hands.

He nodded, his blue eyes closed,"Yeah,"He agreed slowly rising to his feet. "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

Selene smiled and yawned herself. "I agree."

* * *

Nefafareen stood at her table in the basement of the stone building concealed within the dense forests. On the table were numerous beakers filled with liquids, most of them either clear, yellow, or a light orange, some were empty. These was a bunsen burning at full flame, with a test tube filled with a boiling silver liquid over top of it. She picked up the hot test tube and moved it away from the scorching flame. The heated glass burned her copper skin. She ignored the pain and held the test tube up to eye level and peered in at the silver substance within the test tube. Almost instantly the metal began to harden and the glass test tube shattered. She hissed as the shards of glass flew everywhere, cutting her hand and her face. He bent down and picked up the silver chunk on the floor. It was heavy. She put it in a beaker and placed it back over the roaring flame. The metal started to melt again as it quickly heated up.

She smirked,"Perfect,"She said happily to herself, proud at her discovery and soon to be creation.

"What's prefect?"A man asked as he came up behind her.

She rolled her eyes,"It's none of your business Calistar,"She said plainly picking up another test tube and pouring it into the beaker with the shiny silver metal, which had turned back into a liquid state.

"What's that?"Calistar asked gesturing to the beaker with the liquid metal inside.

"Just a little something to use against the abominations,"She explained. "Why are you demon's so inquisitive?" She asked turning to the younger male raising an arched eyebrow curiously.

"But what is it?"He asked again resting his larger hands on her hips.

She snarled,"It's really none of your business,"She growled pushing his away using her hips.

"Oh come on Nef,"He said sliding his hand down her side,"You know you wanna tell me."

She flung him into the nearest wall,"Fuck off Calistar!" She yelled her pristine fangs elongating.

Calistar laughed,"Temper, temper my dear Nefafareen,"He mused shrugging her attack off as if it were nothing. "What would your mother say if she heard that come out of your mouth?" He teased.

She snarled,"She wouldn't care as long as I destroyed you!" She yelled, picking up an eye dropper and filling it with a orange liquid and put a few drops in. It turned her concoction black. Her eyes turned icy blue as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh come on Nef,"He said resting his hand on her hip, sliding it op and down her sides. "Why don't you take a break, and we can repeat the events of the other night? You know, get "reacquainted," He suggested, his breath hot on her ear.

"Never,"She hissed throwing him off her again.

He laughed,"That's not what you said the other night,"He mused in a sing song tone. "Actually, if I recall correctly, you were really enjoying it. You were screaming for more once I was finished."

"Well that was the other night,"She said mixing in another liquid, making the black concoction turn clear. Clearer than water. "I was intoxicated and wasn't thinking straight."

"Nice lie,"He chuckled. "You loved it, admit it."

"You kiss your mother with your mouth?"She snarled he icy blue eyes ablaze with fury at Calistar's childishness. She tightened her hair as it was held in a tight high ponytail.

He laughed,"Oh Nef, Nef, Nef,"He said shaking his head back and forth while looking at the floor. He looked back up at her with a smirk plastered on his face. "You and I both know that I don't have a mother anymore,"He gave her one of his trademark hair flips. "You especially,"He said coldly his eyes locking with hers.

Nefafareen rolled her eyes and turned around back to her work. She poured a few more liquids into the beaker growling when she felt the demon's hands sliding up the back of her thighs. "Get your filthy hands off me you stupid piece of shit!"

"Whoa, what would the queen say if she heard you raise your voice like that?"He asked feeling rather cocky.

"What would the queen say if she found out that you were trying to convince her precious princess daughter to have sex with you?"She countered turning around and raising an eyebrow.

He rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger for a moment in mock thought. He smirked again walking closer to the enraged vampiress. "I doubt she'd care. She'd probably say 'go ahead' 'cause you're such a fucking slut."

With that said, all rationality in Nefafareen's head was gone. She grabbed a syringe and filled it with the now yellow and finished compound in the beaker. She lunged at him before he could react, or ask any questions. She pinned him against the wall with her arm holding the full syringe a few inches away from his neck. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously causing Calistar to shrink back the best he could. But, he failed miserably at it. He didn't have the raw power that Nefafareen had. Her arm pressed against his chest harder, restricting his movement greatly.

"Why you rude, egoistical, demon scum,"She growled pressing her arm against him even harder. Her thumb rested gently on the plunger of the syringe. "You talk to me like that again and I swear to god I'll kill you myself.

"But you don't believe in god,"He remarked slowly.

"I don't care!" She yelled her face inches from his own, the syringe moving an inch or two closer.

Calistar eyes it nervously. He had an immense fear of needles. He began to sweat. "Um, what is that?" She asked eyeing the yellowish liquid in the clear class syringe that was held dangerously lose to his jugular vein.

"Just something I'm trying to make. Why? You wanna be my test subject?"She suggested a sinister grin on her face.

He gulped,"No," He replied his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, "I mean no."

She chuckled,"I never said it was optional." Her grin widened as his face paled and a look of fear rose into his dark brown eyes.

The tip of the needle pierced his skin, and Calistar closed his eyes tightly waiting for the rush of liquid to flush into his system. But it didn't come. Instead he felt the needle rip up and then out and the pressure on his chest was gone. He opened one eyes and peeked around the room. Maddox stood with Nefafareen's arm in his grasp. It was the arm that had been holding the needle. He spotted it in Maddox's hand.

He relaxed and opened his other eyes. He could feel blood dripping in a thick stream down his neck, but he didn't care. "Thank god," He let out a sigh of relief.

Maddox ignored the other demon and glared at Nefafareen. His grip on her wrist was tight like a vice. "What were you doing?"He snarled his eyes flashing their demon red color.

Nefafareen pouted innocently,"I was just using Calistar as my lab rat,"She said attempting to play innocent with the demon man.

"You know better than that,"He growled dropping her wrist."That innocent act does not work with me. You know Calistar hates needles, just like you hate big spiders."

Nefafareen rubbed her wrist, "I know, but he was being mean,"She pouted more crossing her arms over her chest.

"Grow up!"Maddox snarled. "Don't let me catch you doing something so asinine again,"He warned glaring at her before turning dropping the syringe on the floor, and walking out of the room.

Calistar followed him but turned back,"You're still a slut!" He said quickly turning and running down the hall.

She picked the syringe up,"Grow the fuck up!"She yelled throwing the syringe at the wall. It went in a few inches sticking in the wall. She walked briskly over to it and ripped it out of the crack in the stone wall. She stormed back over to her equipment. "Assholes. Every last one of them, asshole."

* * *

Selene sighed getting the milk out of the fridge. It was four in the morning and she hadn't got a week of sleep all night. Michael had passed out sometime around one when the fatigue of the day and the battle with that girl had set in. So, she was alone. Her and Michael had moved the children to their respective rooms and beds before he had fallen victim to sleep. She poured herself a glass and placed the milk back in the fridge. With her glass in hand, she checked both of her children making sure they were safe. She took a sip of her milk and walked back out into the living room and with a sigh, she turned on the TV and settled down comfortably in her chair. After a few minutes of drinking her milk and starring at the flashing TV screen, she felt her eyelids starting to get heavy, she closed them attempting to fall asleep.

A loud knock resounding from the door caused the raven haired vampiress to jolt out of her half asleep state. She got out of the chair silently and peeked out the window, only moving the curtain slightly. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Adam. She glanced at the clock and shook her head as she opened the door for him.

"Jesus Adam it's four thirty in the morning,"She whispered sharply letting him in the house. "You scared me."

"Sorry,"He said quietly brushing past her into the small one story home. "Sorry for coming over here so late, well early as the case may be."

She looked around outside before quietly closing the screen door, locking it from the inside. She closed the wooden door and quickly locked the deadbolt into place before turning around to face him. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I had a weird dream,"He told her. "I just wanted to talk to Michael,"He explained. "I figured at least one of you would be awake."

Selene yawned and rubbed her temples,"Now really isn't the time Adam,"She said with a tired sigh, not in the mood to deal with Adam's dreams of the person, well girl, who turned him's memories.

She peeked out the window again, the moonlight washed over her pale skin, lighting her up. He whistled,"Man you look terrible."

She turned and glared at him,"Well thanks,"She spat sarcastically.

"I just meant the bags under your eyes," He added in an attempt to redeem himself.

"Well, I haven't gotten any sleep tonight so it's to be expected."

"Why haven't you slept?"

She shook her head,"I'll tell you later."

He shrugged,"Alright."

She yawned again exhaustion finally setting in. She'd been up for almost twenty four hours now. "I'm going to try and sleep, just stay out here. I'll be a lot more at ease if you're out here."

He nodded,"Alright."

She smiled and walked to her bedroom and lied down settle comfortably in the bed next to her hybrid mate. It wasn't long until she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Selene, Adam, Michael, Tynan, Axsis, and Satarah sat comfortably at the dining room table. The group had just finished their dinner. It had been a quiet day unlike the day before had been. Both Michael and Selene filled their friends in on what had happened with Nefafareen the day before. Axsis remained silent all through dinner, whereas Satarah seemed oblivious to it all. The nine year old poked at his food with his fork. Otherwise, it was untouched. He stared at his food seeming as if he was deep in though, when in reality, he just wasn't hungry.

"Axsis,"Selene called 'causing him to look up from his now mangled pork chop. "Are you going to eat that? It's getting cold,"She remarked giving him a concerned look.

He looked down at his food again and poked it again, hard. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at it and pushed his plate away from him. "May I be excused?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Selene was taken aback by her son's abruptness. She nodded,"Y-yeah sure sweetie,"She stumbled over her words.

He nodded back and left the table taking his plate to the kitchen before disappearing into his bedroom. Selene cast a concerned glance at Michael, who shrugged. She rolled her eyes and stood up letting Satarah out of her highchair before silently collecting the plates and glasses putting them in the kitchen sink. She came back to collect the cutlery and disappeared into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Adam turned to Michael,"Selene's acting a little strange don't you think?"

He shrugged,"It's understandable after what happened yesterday,"He explained stretching back against his chair.

"Yeah, Selene just needs time to relax is all,"Tynan said with a shrug. "She gets all tensed up sometimes."

"She focuses too much on the bad things,"Michael explained nodding in agreeance with Tynan.

Adam nodded,"Yeah, when I came over this morning she told me she hadn't slept, and it was four thirty in the morning."

The two other men nodded,"Typical paranoid Selene,"Tynan said.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say paranoid,"Michael said in his mate's defense,"I'd say protective, and a good mother."

Adam chuckled,"We never said she wasn't a good mother man."

He shrugged,"It's true. I didn't want it to go unnoticed."

Tynan chuckled,"Tipicol Michael,"He remarked shaking his head. He silently cursed himself when he realized his speech had slipped again. He hated it when that happened.

The two other men started to laugh at this. Tynan joined in after a bit of the contagious and infectious laughter. Even, from the kitchen, Selene could be heard laughing. Although, she didn't laugh as hard as the men did.

After a few minutes, the laughter started to die down into slow deep laughs. Tynan stopped giggling and look at the two men, "What are we laughing about?" He asked not really remembering what got them laughing so hard to begin with.

This question caused the group to fall into another fit of laughter. Although, Tynan didn't find it that funny.

There was a loud knock at the wooden front door of the small one story home. The room fell silent. Selene walked into the living/dining area and shot Michael a confused look. He shrugged and gestured to the door. She gave him a small smile and rolled her eyes as she pulled open the door.

"Hello Selene."

She shook her head in disbelief before taking in the image before her. On her doorstep was a very tired and very scruffy looking Lestat. By his side was a young boy of about eight or nine. He looked a lot like the older man he stood beside. She assumed that he was Lestat and Ebony's son, due to the likeness of both of them in his features. In his arms, Lestat cradled, in his right arm, a small bundle, which Selene could only assume was another child. In his left hand, he held a large red and black duffle bag that was packed full.

"Hello Lestat," She greeted calmly with a nod getting over the initial shock of seeing him there. It was cold outside. Selene could feel the draft coming in making the raven haired vampiress shiver. "Why don't you come inside,"She offered opening the door wider and stepping to the side.

He nodded,"Thank you," He said gratefully stepping into the small, cozy, home. He handed the small bundle to Selene and ushered the boy inside with him. Her suspicions were confirmed. Wrapped tightly in a warm cream colored blanket was in fact a young child. It had to be at least a year old by the looks of it, and by the scent it was female.

"It's been a long four days,"Lestat said with a tired sigh as he placed his duffle bag on the hardwood floor. It was a lot warmer in the house than outside.

"Who's that?"Adam asked pointing at Lestat.

"Adam, this is Lestat. He's the king's son, and Lestat, this is Adam. He's an old friend of mine,"Michael said making the introduction between the two.

"Hi,"Adam greeted with a nod.

Lestat nodded back and sat down in Selene's computer chair facing the three men at the table. The boy obediently followed Lestat without instruction and sat down in front of Lestat's chair, his back to the elder man.

"Who is this?"Tynan asked eyeing the young boy curiously.

Lestat placed his hand on the boy's shoulder,"This is my son, Roger."

The boy waved shyly,"Hi,"He said in almost a whisper.

Selene smiled and handed the small bundle back to Lestat. He smiled softly and nodded gratefully, holding the tightly bundled child to his chest. Selene walked over to the dinning room table and sat down next to Michael.

"It's good to see you guys again,"Lestat remarked with another tired sigh. "It's been a long four years. Well, except Michael,"He said. "I saw you about two months ago,"He chuckled.

The hybrid nodded in response. "What brings you to Hungary Lestat? You never really go this far away from the mansion." He asked eyeing the elder vampire curiously.

He let out another tired sigh,"It's a long story,"He said rubbing his temples. Both Lestat and Roger looked absolutely exhausted.

Adam leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the clock. "We got time,"He stated bluntly.

Lestat glared at Adam causing the newly turned lycan to shiver. Lestat's eyes were like ice, way colder than Selene's blue vampire's eyes ever got, and these were the eyes he had all the time. He turned to Roger and tapped his son's shoulder. "I'll tell you guys if we can stay here,"He explained bluntly. "We have nowhere else to go."

Selene nodded,"Of course you can,"She said before Michael could either reject them or beat her to the punch.

"Thanks,"He nodded appreciatively. "Before I tell you, I think we should put Roger somewhere,"He said placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "I don't want him to hear."

Selene nodded,"He can go in with Axsis. He's probably playing his video games." She said then turned to Roger,"Come on don't be shy,"She remarked with a soft smile and held her hand out to him.

Roger looked at his father nervously, but took Selene's hand when he nodded. She led him into the hallway and the two vampires disappeared from sight temporarily.

"So,"Tynan said loudly clapping his hands together,"What's up?"He asked Lestat,"Why you here?"

Lestat sighed and leaned forward placing his head in his hands, "Ebony left me."

* * *

**_AN:_** Well, I got this up later than I originally anticipated, but sooner than usual so yay me!. Ok ew I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out why Ebony left Lestat. Keep waiting, thanks for the patience.

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Anonymous:_** I'm glad you like that Adam's in this story. I thought it would be interesting. Besides, Selene and Michael need more friends to help them than what they got.

**_phobe-halliwell-0777:_** Thanks, and I will.


End file.
